elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Dunmerowie i ich przodkowie (Morrowind)
Dunmerowie i ich przodkowie – książka opisuje rytułały chowania zmarłych dunmerów, oraz kult dunmerowych przodków. Treść Dunmerowie i ich przodkowie Duchy wśród nich Duchy zmarłych Dunmerów - tak jak prawdopodobnie wszystkich ras - nie kończą swego istnienia po śmierci. Wiedza i moc zmarłych przodków nadal wspiera dunmerowe Rody - więź żyjących członków z nieśmiertelnymi duchami zasadza się w krwi, rytuale i sile woli. Ktoś, kto wchodzi w poczet Rodu dzięki małżeństwu wiąże się z klanem dzięki skomplikowanym rytuałom i przysiędze, które umożliwiają mu komunikowanie się z przodkami i korzystanie z ich mocy; związki te są jednak w przypadku takiej osoby słabsze, niż u na przykład jej potomstwa, a ponadto utrzymuje ona więź ze swoimi własnymi przodkami. Rodzinny chram Każda siedziba jest wyposażona w rodzinny chram - w biedniejszych domach może to być tylko kamień lub wnęka, w której wystawia się i obdarza czcią rodzinne relikwie. W domach bogatych z reguły na użytek przodków przeznacza się cały pokój, a chram zwany Wrotami Oczekiwania ma reprezentować przejście do Otchłani To przy Wrotach Oczekiwania członkowie rodzin oddają hołd swoim przodkom, składając ofiary, modląc się, przysięgając i zdając relacje z obecnego stanu rodzinnych interesów. W zamian często uczą się pewnych umiejętności, otrzymują potrzebne informacje lub błogosławieństwo. Duchy przodków to strażnicy domowego ogniska, a już zwłaszcza najbliższych okolic Wrót Oczekiwania. Upiorna bariera Najważniejszym obowiązkiem rodziny po śmierci jej członka jest upewnienie się, że jego zwłoki spoczną w Mieście Umarłych, na przykład w Nekrom. To z takich miejsc duchy czerpią siłę potrzebną do zmagań z chłodem świata śmiertelnych. Oznaką wielkiego poświęcenia i troski o swoją rodzinę jest przykazanie przez zmarłego, aby część jego szczątków została wykorzystana w upiornej barierze chroniącej tereny lub świątynię jego klanu. Odpowiednie klauzule często znajduje się w testamentach co bardziej cnotliwych denatów - nakazują one wykonawcom ostatniej woli zmarłego zabrać z jego szczątków na przykład kość palca i z odpowiednim ceremoniałem i dzięki właściwej magii włączyć w klanową barierę. Znane są również rzadkie przypadki wykorzystywania w tym celu całych szkieletów lub nawet zabalsamowanych zwłok zmarłego. Takie szczątki stają się potem punktem zbornym dla duchów przodków - zwłaszcza dla ducha, z którego ciała pochodzą. Im większa ilość szczątków składa się na daną barierę, tym jest ona potężniejsza, a ponadto mówi się, że moc zmarłych odpowiada ich mocy za życia. Wielka Upiorna Bariera stworzona przez Trójcę w celu powstrzymania Zarazy powstała dzięki kościom wielu bohaterów Świątyni oraz tych spośród członków Rodów Indoril i Redoran, którzy oddali swoje duchy we władanie Świątyni jako rodzinie zastępczej, a także szczątki pochodzące z Katakumb Nekrom i licznych pobojowisk Morrowind. Śmiertelny chłód Duchy nie lubią odwiedzać świata śmiertelnych i robią to tylko z obowiązku lub w celu wypełnienia rozkazu. Jak same twierdzą, zaświaty są dla nich znacznie przyjemniejsze lub przynajmniej wygodniejsze od rzeczywistego świata, który uznają za zimny, gorzki i pełny bólu i straty. Oszalałe duchy Te duchy, które są zmuszone pozostać w naszym świecie wbrew swojej woli mogą się stać oszalałymi duchami - zjawami. Dla niektórych z nich więź z tym światem jest skutkiem potwornych okoliczności śmierci lub istnienia potężnej więzi emocjonalnej z osobą, miejscem lub rzeczą. To takie właśnie duchy powodują przypadki nawiedzeń. Niektóre duchy ulegają schwytaniu i przywiązaniu czarodziejską mocą do zaklętych przedmiotów. Jeśli przywiązanie to następuje wbrew woli ducha, to traci on z reguły zmysły; w przeciwnym wypadku sprawa jest otwarta i zależy od siły ducha i wiedzy zaklinacza. Niektóre duchy zmusza się wbrew woli do ochrony chramów ich rodzin. Ten nieprzyjemny los jest z reguły zarezerwowany dla tych, którzy za życia nie wywiązywali się z obowiązków względem klanu; w ich schwytaniu i uwiązaniu udział biorą zwykle duchy najbardziej praworządnych i honorowych członków danej rodziny. Duchy w taki sposób przywiązane do świata śmiertelnych tracą z reguły zmysły i stają się zaiste strasznymi strażnikami, którzy z powodu specjalnych rytuałów nie mogą szkodzić członkom swojego klanu (często jednak igrając z nimi), ale stanowią śmiertelne zagrożenie dla każdego intruza. Z drugiej strony, jeśli intruzowi udałoby się przebić przez szaleństwo ducha i zagrać na jego nienawiści do własnej rodziny, to manipulacja wściekłym przodkiem mogłaby się okazać warta ryzyka. Otchłań W istnienie Otchłani wierzą wszystkie kultury Tamriel, co nie oznacza, że zgadzają się one w poglądach dotyczących natury tych specyficznych zaświatów. Wspólne są tylko dwa poglądy - że Otchłań to miejsce zamieszkane przez Aedry i Daedry, oraz że możliwe jest przemieszczanie się za pomocą magii i odpowiednich rytuałów pomiędzy nią i tym światem. Dunmerowie, w przeciwieństwie do ludzkich mieszkańców Tamriel, nie podkreślają jakoś znacząco rozróżnienia świata i Otchłani. Dla nich oba te miejsca to jedna całość o wielu ścieżkach prowadzących z jednego jej końca na drugi, nie dwa osobne światy o jasno określonych granicach i z gruntu odmiennej naturze. To filozoficzne podejście w dużej mierze wyjaśnia, dlaczego elfy lepiej sobie radzą z przejawami magii i szybciej sobie przyswajają związaną z nią wiedzę. Obce opinie o dunmerowym kulcie przodków i duchowej magii Altmerowie i Bosmerowie również czczą swoich przodków, poprzestają jednak na upewnieniu się, że ich przejście z tego świata do następnego było spokojne i niezakłócone. Tak elfy leśne, jak i ich pobratymcy wysokiego rodu uważają, że zachęcanie duchów zmarłych do pozostawania w naszym świecie jest okrutne i sprzeczne z naturą, a jeszcze bardziej odrażające jest dla nich wystawianie szczątków przodków na widok publiczny, czy to w upiornych barierach czy rodzinnych chramach. Umieszczenie w chramie na przykład kości palca przodka Bosmerowie uznają za świętokradztwo (gdyż oni swoich zmarłych pożerają), a Altmerowie - za czyn barbarzyński (oni wolą swoich zmarłych składać do grobów). Ludzie Tamriel nie wiedzą zbyt wiele ani o mrocznych elfach, ani o ich kulturze, a wiadomo, że człowiek boi się nieznanego. Według ludzi Dunmerowie to istoty złe i nieludzkie, podobne do orków czy Argonian, ale bardziej zaawansowane a przez to groźniejsze. Część wpływu na tak złą opinię o Dunmerach można z pewnością przypisać powszechnemu łączeniu ich z nekromancją (bo w takich kategoriach rozpatruje się najczęściej ich kult przodków), co stanowi przykład przeraźliwej wprost ignorancji, gdyż każda forma nekromancji niezwiązana z szeroko przyjętymi rytuałami klanowymi stanowi dla mrocznych elfów coś niewyobrażalnie obrzydliwego. Dla Dunmerów nie do pomyślenia jest uprawianie czarnoksięstwa na swoich pobratymcach lub szczątkach jakiegokolwiek elfa. Nieco inaczej ma się sprawa z ludźmi i orkami - mroczne elfy uważają ich za tylko nieco bardziej rozwinięte zwierzęta, a nekromancji szczątków zwierzęcych i roślinnych nie obejmuje żaden zakaz. Oficjalnie Cesarstwo uznaje kult dunmerowych przodków i wiążącą się z nim duchową magię za religię i zapewnia im ochronę pod warunkiem, że mu nie zagrażają. W rozmowach prywatnych jednak wielu cesarskich oficjeli otwarcie nazywa te praktyki mianem 'barbarzyńskich' a czasem nawet 'nekromantycznych'. Telvańska 'nekromancja' Telvańscy magowie do prawdziwi mistrzowie nekromancji, której jednak nie stosują na szczątkach mrocznych elfów - każdy z Telvanni patrzyłby na takowy czyn z niesamowitym oburzeniem, a nawet złością - lecz nie przeszkadza im to uprawiać czarnoksięstwa na pozostałościach zwierząt oraz ludzi, orków i Argonian, którzy w Morrowind nie są uznawani za istoty od zwierząt wyższe. Nota wydawcy: Niniejsza pozycja została napisana wkrótce po podpisaniu Układu Pokojowego przez anonimowego uczonego jako przewodnik po Morrowind dla obcych. Od tego czasu wiele opisanych w tym dziele praktyk zarzucono - zmiany te dotyczą w największym stopniu nekromancji i Wielkiej Upiornej Bariery. W dzisiejszych czasach niedopuszczalna jest nekromancja na każdej z uznanych ras, nie tylko na elfach, Upiorna Bariera zmusiła natomiast Dunmerów do zmiany niektórych praktyk kultu przodków. Znaczna większość szczątków zmarłych służy obecnie do ciągłego wzmacniania bariery otaczającej Dagoth Ur, powodując, że liczba klanowych barier dramatycznie spadła - zresztą Świątynia oficjalnie uznała je za przejaw 'samolubności' poszczególnych Rodów. Znacznie rzadziej też spotyka się obecnie rodzinne chramy i Wrota Oczekiwania, a już do wyjątkowej rzadkości należy umieszczanie w nich nowych szczątków. Te nieliczne fragmenty ciał zmarłych, które nie są wykorzystywane w Upiornej Barierze, są składane w świątyniach poszczególnych wiosek i tam czczone. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki